ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jumborg Ace (Legacy Continuity)
Jumborg Ace is a heroic Mecha who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Jumborg Ace had fought on the behalf of Earth years prior before disappearing for a very long time. As it turns out, the robot, and his pilot Naoki Tachibana had taken the stars and continued battling the forces of evil. When Anti Go-Ne approached Earth with plans of conquest, Naoki and Jumborg Ace followed. Ultraman Legacy sensed both forces, and met with Naoki to discuss what was going on. However, Anti Go-Ne had been all too aware that he had been followed, and unleashed the first weapon of his invasion, Imitation Jumborg Ace. The fake duplicate began to destroy everything in sight, tarnishing the real Jumborg Ace's reputation in the process. The AKDF was sent out to defeat the robot but failed. Soon both Legacy and the real Jumborg Ace were on the scene, confusing the population. The two heroes began to fight the evil doppelgänger, and although this false Jumborg Ace was powerful, most likely enough to match the real Jumborg Ace one on one, he was defeated by the two heroes. Anti Go-Ne was angry, but had expected this. He still had two robots left under his control. A few hours later he unleashed the first of these, Builgamo. Builgamo attacked, but was much weaker than the Imitation Jumborg Ace, and although he managed to defeat the AKDF's forces, Legacy was able to easily defeat the robot after a brief fight. Angry, Anti Go-Ne sent out his final robot, Giant Robot Zero. This robot was much more powerful than the previous two, and as such, Jumborg Ace soon appeared on the scene to battle it. The battle was hard fought, but eventually the two heroes came out on top, destroying the robot. Anti Go-Ne attempted to escape, but Jumborg Ace followed him into the air. Angry with his failure, Anti Go-Ne grew to gigantic size and attacked Jumborg Ace. The two fought in the air for a bit, but eventually Jumborg came out on top and defeated the alien. Afterwards, Naoki bid Legacy farewell, before entering his mecha once more and leaving Earth. Jumborg Ace would later appear in the series alongside Triple Fighter, in order to battle The Killer Squad. Though initially defeated, the two heroes, along with Legacy and his capsule monsters, overcame and defeated the Killer Squad, with Jumborg Ace finishing off the squad's weapon against him, Jum Killer. Abilities * Beam Emerald: Energy beam from the forehead, can kill a monster in one shot. * Heading Killer: Plunges at the enemy with the Jum Cutter blade on his head which is made of Emerald Alloy. * Hunting Flasher: Generic energy bullets from the hand. * Golden Leather: Energy beam from the hand, more powerful than the Emerald Beam. * Windmill-Deadly: A technique that rotated Jumborg in to the air while he is covered in a prismatic aura. Slices opponents apart. * Jum Saber: A red sword ejected out of the pocket in the stomach. * Jum Knife: A sai blade taken out of the jum pocket. * Jum Cannon: A missile taken out of jum pocket. * Jum Shower: Extinguishing liquid from the finger tips. * Jum Flash: A flash of light from the chest, used to escape an execution squad. * Leather Buckle: Energy Beam emitted from the Energy Lamp on the Belt * Flasher Love: Heat Rays emitted from the eyes. * Hand Operating Slicer: Continuous shuriken shaped light bullets. * Emerald Hurricane: A vortex beam to separate an Alien from whatever it is possessing. * Sans Flasher: Heat ray using solar radiation. * Hurricane Screw: Jumps and rotates the body while deadly energy rays are emitted from the hands. * Teleport Beam: Naoki can be transported from the cockpit via beams from the eyes. Trivia * Jumborg Ace is the second mechanical other hero to appear in the series, after Jet Jaguar, and overall one of now many other heroes to appear in the series. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Allies Category:Robots Category:Other Heroes Category:Cdrzillafanon's content